Sun's Smile
by Kaichi98
Summary: A warrior basked in the rays of the Sun has been reborn and a new power has risen because of a certain card game. Who is that warrior and what is Link Joker's motives? I suck at summaries... DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and Pretty Cure!


Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi was ready to face Kai at the Tatsunagi Corporation after defeating Kamui. That was when he heard soft whimpering coming from a nearby bush. Wondering what it was, he crouched down and started to look past the bush.

" Aichi?"

" Wait a minute." Aichi whispered

That was when he spotted a pink bunny like creature crying. He decided on a gentle approach as he reached out to pat it.

" What's wrong?"

" Lulu?"

" Lu...?"

The creature jumped at him as he also fell backwards as the creature cried on his chest.

" Help Black and the others-lulu!"

" Black?"

" Who is that?"

" Where are they?"

" They were all taken away by black rings-lulu!"

" Then no doubt about it, it was Link Joker's work!"

" Don't worry. We'll definitely save them."

" Really-lulu?"

" Yeah. Now, let's go!"

" Yeah!"

They stood up and continued their walk to the building.

" By the way, what's your name?"

" Lulun-lulu."

" That's a cute name. Oh, we're arriving."

Lulun climbed onto his shoulder as they arrived at the building and were face to face with Kai and Miwa.

" Oh, Aichi. You brought the plush doll we were looking for." Miwa stated

" Plush doll? Lulun? What did you do to Lulun's friends?"

" Nothing."

" Aichi. For your own sake, you better hand that doll over." Kai stated

" No! I'll protect Lulun!"

" Fine then."

Kai was suddenly in front of Aichi as he gasped. Red mist surrounded them as they disappeared.

" Aichi! Lulun!"

" Wait a minute. You'll have to get past me first."

" I'll handle Miwa. Once you see an opening, run into the building, find and save Aichi and Lulun."

" Are you sure, Misaki-san?"

" Yeah."

" Got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Lulun appeared in a dark room as the lights turned on.

" Lulun!"

" Black, White, Luminous!"

Lulun was about to run into the cage as she got shocked by the cage. Aichi quickly caught her as she started crying again.

" It's okay..."

" You're..."

" I'm Aichi Sendou. You must be Lulun's friends. She was looking for you girls."

" Yeah... Thank you for taking care of Lulun. Our other friends are separated from us as well."

" There sure are many of you, that's for sure."

Aichi looked around as he saw more girls in the same styles of clothing as the ones he was talking to.

" I'll try to get all of you out of here. I don't know why Kai-kun brought me here but I want to help. I promised Lulun after all. Anyone of you have any pins that you don't need to use anymore?"

" Here!"

Blossom took out a pin as she threw it towards Aichi. Aichi caught it and broke it into two before heading to the lock on the cage. Lulun climbed onto his shoulder.

" Like I thought... It prevents only you girls from opening it. Normal humans can touch them. Let's see..."

Aichi picked on the lock a little for a few more minutes as it finally opened.

" Got it!"

" Look out, behind you!" White exclaimed

Aichi was about to turn behind but it was too late as he was hit on the back of his neck and fainted. The person who knocked him out caught him and Lulun. He quickly opened the cage and threw Lulun in before locking it again. It was Kai.

" Why are you doing this?!" Black ask

" None of your business. I warned him to stay away but he's too stubborn to listen. Left him here for a few minutes and this happened. I guess I made a mistake for leaving him here with you guys. Well, you can't escape now so I would recommend you to stay silent. Your other friends will be captured soon as well, the last group of Precure."

Kai left the room with Aichi in his arms.

" Miracle, Magical, Felice... Be careful..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai brought Aichi into a room as he laid him down on the bed. He covered Aichi with the blanket before planting a light kiss on his cheek.

" If you never resisted, Aichi... This would've all been easier."

He took out a pad that was almost similar to Felice's but it was yellow in color. He then took out a gold rimmed pendant with an orange sun shaped crystal at the center and placed them on the bedside table.

" See you later, Sun's Smile."

Kai exited the room and locked it behind him, leaving Aichi alone in the room. An hour later, Aichi opened his eyes as he moved his hand to the back of his neck where Kai had hit.

" Ow... Where am I now...? Lulun!"

Aichi quickly got up as he ran over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

" No way... What should I do...?"

Aichi spotted the pad and pendant as he picked them up. He kept the pendant in his coat pocket as he looked around the pad.

" What is this...?"

A pen with a structure of a Sun came out from the top, which startled Aichi, as he carefully took it and inspected it. He opened the pad to see written words on it.

" Cure Up... Rapapa?"

The Sun on the pen glowed as the pad's area for the pendant also glowed.

" Draw what I want?"

Aichi looked over to the door and there was a keyhole there. Aichi pondered before finally drawing up a key in mid air as a real key appeared. Aichi was surprised and quickly grabbed the key to try to open the lock. He was glad when he heard the sound of the lock clicking open. He quickly opened the door but gasped when he saw Kai standing in front of the door.

" As expected..."

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi stepped back as Kai entered the room and locked the door again.

" There's no escaping here. Just give up."

" I won't! And where's Lulun and the others?!"

" Don't worry. They're in the same place."

Aichi fell back onto the bed as Kai pinned him down and took the pad away from him. He then reached into Aichi's coat pocket to take out the pendant and also put it away from him. He then took out his phone and showed Aichi the video of him using the pad.

" So you were watching me..."

" That's right. You'd really think I'll leave you here with only a locked door? Besides, you already know how to pick a lock."

" That was just luck..."

" But this isn't luck. I placed them there on purpose and to test to see if you really have hidden powers."

" Hidden powers?"

Aichi gasped when he felt Kai's hand on his waist.

" Don't worry. This won't take too long. I have a meeting soon anyway. I'll explain everything to you later, but for now..."

Kai kissed Aichi on his lips as the light in Aichi's eyes disappeared and he fainted. Kai released the kiss after that.

" I just need you to sleep while I'm at it."

Kai smirked as he left the room after that. An hour later, Aichi was about to open his eyes when he felt something sharp piercing into his wrist. His eyes widened when it happened but then his body couldn't move.

" What is...?!"

" It's alright, relax. It's just paralyze medicine. It'll wear off soon. We just need to do a quick check on you." It was Kai

He pulled out the needle from Aichi's wrist as he called people in. The people had a stretcher and Kai dismissed them. He carried Aichi up and placed him on it before wheeling the stretcher out of the room.

" Where are... you taking me...?"

" Like I said, relax. We won't do anything to you."

Kai entered a door with Aichi as Aichi was carried onto another bed and a glass case closed above him. The bed glowed as Kai was just standing there and waiting as the case opened back up after a few more minutes. Aichi tried to move again as he felt that he could move a little more now.

" Bring him back to his room. I'll tell you the results once I've finished analyzing the data." A voice came from a mic

" Hmph."

Kai carried Aichi up and placed him on the stretcher again as he proceeded to push Aichi back to the room.

" Why are you doing this...?"

" To become stronger, isn't that obvious?"

" The Kai-kun I know will never do this... Please... You have to go back to normal..."

" No way. Oh and one more thing, Ishida and the others tried to save you while you were still asleep. Of course, we got rid of them before they could reach you. I don't think they'll be able to come back any time soon."

" No..."

" And I'd advice you to not even try to move. You can't escape this building no matter how much you try."

" What about those girls? Who are they? And why are you guys trapping them?"

" They're called Precures. Girls who protect the world. Just like you, who's trying to save this world."

" Precure?"

Kai stopped pushing the stretcher.

" Well, whatever. I won't tell you anything just yet. But if you want, you can try to beat me in a cardfight."

" Alright."

Aichi stood up, not wanting to waste any more time.

" Where do you want to fight?"

" Follow me."

Aichi followed Kai to another room as he gasped.

" Lulun! Girls!"

" Aichi!"

" I'm going to get you girls out soon."

" Aichi, let's start."

" Yeah."

The red fight table appeared as Aichi took out his deck and placed them in place while Kai did the same.

" And an extra present for you."

Kai threw four cards over to Aichi as he caught them. There was a silver backing on the card but the front was blank.

" What is this?"

" Well, you'll see. If you are capable, that is..."

Aichi kept the cards in his coat pocket as they started the fight.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

A few minutes into the match... Aichi had two locked units on both the front and back row and he was in a bigger bind with lesser attacks to deal on Kai. It was Kai's turn.

" Stand and draw. Chao Breaker Dragon's Limit Break! Soulblast! I retire Phallon and draw one card. I call Colony Maker. Skill activated. I superior call Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon! Colony Maker attacks!"

" Guard!"

" Chaos Breaker attacks!"

" Quintet Wall!"

" Resist all you like but it's going to end here. Twin drive. First check, Critical trigger. I give power and critical to Radon. Second check. Critical trigger. Power and critical to Radon."

" Double trigger...?!"

" This is the end. Radon attacks."

" 22000 power!"

Aichi checked the last card in his hand. It was a heal trigger and his last front row rear guard is Marron.

 _" I can't guard!"_

" Lulu..."

" Lulun..."

 _" Is there nothing I can do...?!"_

Suddenly, the cards in Aichi's pocket glowed as he took them out.

" What is this?!"

 _" My body is... Starting to move by itself... I can't... Keep my consciousness together... It's... Fading away..."_

The cards started to take form as Aichi placed the heal trigger in the drop zone. He lifted up his head to reveal that the light from his eyes had disappeared.

" Generation Guard. Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia. Skill activated. I have two or more rear guards so she gains +5000 shield."

Kai stared at the card as he smirked.

" So that's what it was. Grade 4, huh. That's what I want. Turn end."

" Stand and draw."

" Alright! He can win!" Black exclaimed

" But... Something about him feels different." Blossom said

" Stride Generation."

" That's enough."

Red lightning shocked Aichi as the light returned back to his eyes before he fainted. Kai turned to the door as he saw Reversed Takuto and shrugged. He then went to gather his and Aichi's deck before carrying him up.

" You went too far, Toshiki Kai. I never permitted you to hand him the Depend Cards. You'll be taking responsibilities if you had lost."

" Whatever. I wanted to test him out. I'm just doing what I'm told to do."

" And I did not tell you to do that. Hand me the Depend Cards."

" Whatever."

Kai handed the four cards over to Reversed Takuto as he was handed something else before exiting the room. Kai brought Aichi back to the room as he laid him down on the bed.

" Aichi, can you hear me? Wake up."

Aichi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

" What was I...?"

Kai sat him up as he took out the bottle that he was handed from Reversed Takuto. He poured out a small pill from the bottle and placed it near Aichi's lips.

" Here. Eat this. You'll feel much better."

Still groggy from what happened, Aichi just took the pill.

" How do you feel?"

Aichi didn't respond as Kai took the pendant and placed it on Aichi's hand. Suddenly, a light glowed on Aichi as his hair and chest suddenly grew. His clothes also changed to a female's dress.

" So this is your true form... Well, I guess since you're still in actual fact, still a male, it's interesting. Open your eyes."

Aichi slowly opened her eyes as she saw Kai.

" I..."

She suddenly felt very... Different as she looked at her own body.

" What is this?! I became a girl?!"

" Calm down. Don't worry, this is temporary. At least I know for sure that you are the one."

" Huh?"

" Precure."

" What do you mean?!"

" You are in fact a reincarnation of a Precure and which one will determine who you will transform to with that pad and pendant."

Aichi looked at the pendant on her hand.

" Why are you telling me all this?"

" Because I lost to you. Well, at least, before you were stopped by the fake Takuto, that is. Besides, I was never controlled by them. I'm acting on my own will."

" But why are you doing this?"

Kai leaned in as he kissed Aichi on her lips. The kiss was released after awhile.

" Because I love you. Sorry for everything. Now get out of here before the fake Takuto catches on."

" Oh, I figured it out a long time ago."

The two gasped as Kai turned behind to see Reversed Takuto.

" Get out of here!"

" But..."

" I don't need your assistance anymore. After you gave him the Depend Cards, I suspected something was off and gave you those pills on purpose. And it seems that I've spolied your little plot. I'll be taking away your powers."

The Reverse aura left Kai as Aichi went over to him.

" Kai-kun!"

" Hurry and go!"

" No!"

The pad suddenly glowed as it flew to Aichi's hand. The pendant also glowed as Aichi was engulfed in the light.

 _" Power is flowing into me... I can do this!"_

The pendant was inserted into the hole on the pad. The pen popped out as she drew an 'S' on the pad.

" Solaris! Fun fun! Sunlight!"

She started to transform after that. Her hair flowed as it changed to a lighter blue and was tied in a single braid that is slung on her right shoulder, it was tied with a Sun pin. A white shirt and puffy short skirt appeared. Yellow frills appeared from the back of the neck lining and travelled down, stopping once it reached the skirt. Long white sleeved fingerless sleeved appeared with frills on the start and end of the sleeves. Interlacing long shoes appeared as a Sun symbol was on each shoe. A gold tiara with the Sun symbol on the center appeared before one short length of white wavy cloth appeared on the back of the tiara. The pad was in a bag that is on the left side of her waist. She opened her eyes as images of the half Sun symbol appeared from the bottom. Gold wings appeared on her back retracted.

" Warrior basked in the light of Sun! I am the Sun's Smile, Cure Solaris!"

" Aichi is really..."

" Come on, let's go!"

Aichi grabbed Kai's hand as they disappeared. They appeared in another room where the other Cures are in.

" Who are you?!"

" Sun's Smile, Cure Solaris. No time to talk, we have to get out of here. Linkle Pad."

The pen popped out as Aichi drew a key and handed it to Kai.

" Hurry and get them out of there. I can't touch the cages after all. Don't worry, I'll keep watch."

" Right!"

Kai unlocked all the cages as they were finally out.

" Now, everyone gather in a circle. We're getting out of here."

They gathered as Aichi took out the pad and they were teleported out of there. They were at the entrance of the Tatsunagi Building as the four cards from before flew to Aichi.

" The cards..."

Aichi blinked as she rubbed her eyes. She collapsed and went back to normal as Kai caught him after he had became a boy again.

" Aichi! Hang in there!"

" It was Aichi?!"

" We need to get out of here!"

Kai carried Aichi as they ran towards a familiar direction.

" A high school?!"

" Come on! Over here!"

They ducked in bushes as they heard the Reversed fighters running past them before heading a sigh of relief.

" The others must be inside... Let's go."

" Go where?"

" The Vanguard Club location."

" Vanguard Club?!"

Kai led them to the clubroom as he opened it to see nobody inside.

" They must still be escaping. Come on, let's hide here. No students and teachers will be passing by here. We're lucky the security officer was on a break."

" I wonder if any students saw us at the front gate..." Rhythm said

" We can only hope not."

They undid their transformations and Kai was shocked to see that they are not more than high schoolers while most were middle schoolers, plus... There were too many fairies with them... Lulun jumped onto Kai's shoulder to look at Aichi.

" Lulu..."

" Lulun. Don't worry. I'm sure he's alright." Tsubomi assured

" Okay-lulu..."

Kai suddenly turned to the door as footsteps were heard.

" Everyone, hide!" Kai whispered

" But how?!"

" Behind the tables! As long as no one can see you when they are by the door! Hurry!"

They all went to hide as Kai placed Aichi under the teacher's table as he placed Lulun down beside him.

" Lulu?"

" Stay here. It'll be safer."

Lulun nodded as Kai grabbed something nearby that can at least knock someone out in case they were enemies. He then positioned himself beside the door as it slowly opened.

" Do you think here is safe, President?"

" I don't know! As long as we can get away from those guys outside! Let's hurry and go inside!"

" Yes!"

Kai recognised the voices as he sighed and placed the apparatus down.

" What are you doing here, Miyaji High Student Council?"

" You're..."

" President! He's the one from the Hitsue High School's Cardfight Club!" Suwabe exclaimed

" Ah! What are you doing here?!"

" No time to ask questions! Hurry up and get inside!" Maki said

They went inside and shut the door.

" Miyaji High is invaded by Reversed fighters?! I thought they were cleared out already! I even heard the black ring here is gone!" Kai exclaimed

" That was true but... More suddenly came and took over the school again..."

" That means that..."

Kai looked outside the window to see the black ring.

" Damn it!"

" There are some students still around the school hiding when we informed them." Maki stated

" There's more students?!"

At that time, Aichi started to wake up as he opened his eyes.

" What was I...?"

" You're awake-lulu!"

" Lulun... You're okay."

" Lulu!"

Aichi got up as he flinched when he saw the amount of girls and fairies hiding from the Student Council.

" Isn't that Sendou-kun?"

" A-Ah, Student Council President! What are you doing here?"

" We should ask you the same thing."

" I-I see..."

He walk beside Kai as he wondered where Lulun went. He glanced at Aichi's back and flinched. Lulun was using her ears and was hanging on Aichi's coat as he sweat dropped.

" Huh?! The whole school has been taken over again?!"

" Yes..."

" What's going on here...? I was sure Naoki-kun and Shingo-kun freed the school... So who's being the root of the problem again?"

" If I remember correctly, Tokura already won against Miwa... So the only other person that can access Miyaji is..."

" Was Kourin-san freed?!"

" I'm afraid not... I heard no news of her losing any fight."

" Then..."

" Have you seen Kourin Tatsunagi anywhere?"

" Well, not really. We were caught up with some work and didn't check the outside." Suwabe replied

" What should we do...?"

" Anyway, we need to know where the others are too. We chased them out when I was still Reversed and I'm sure they're still out there somewhere still trying to break into the building. We can only hope that they're not Reversed too..."

" Everyone..."

Aichi suddenly sensed something as he took out the cards from his pocket.

" Aichi?"

" I heard a voice just now..."

The cards glowed as Aichi got surrounded by a rainbow aura.

" Aichi?! What's wrong?!"

Kai tapped his shoulder when a gust of wind blew around the area. The aura grew stronger and when it dissipated, Kai and Aichi were gone.

" They've disappeared, President!" Maki exclaimed

" President! The doors and windows have been locked in tight by some aura!"

Rainbow aura surrounded the doors and windows as they locked them tight to not allow any entry or exit. A screen appeared on the blackboard to reveal two fields, a thunder and dark cloud like field and a rainbow aura field taking half of each space. Kai got up at the thunder field.

" Kai-san!"

" Hey, Nagisa!"

" Who are you girls?!"

" Ah... Oh no... We're busted..."

The other girls all got out of their hiding spots.

" We've really been locked in." Love said

" Besides this, look at that." Miki pointed out

At the rainbow aura field, Aichi was inside a capsule, asleep and still surrounding by the same rainbow aura.

" What's going on here...?" Megumi muttered

" I've just contacted Miracle and the others! They'll be here with help soon!" Mana informed

" Help?"

" I don't know either, but... This might all be related to what's going to happen in there."

" We can only wait." Aguri said

In the space... Kai looked around as he finally saw Aichi.

" Aichi!"

There was a vortex like gust of wind as Kai opened his eyes after it ended to see Aichi floating in mid air and his eyes have lost their light with a strong rainbow aura surrounding him.

" But..."

Kai looked behind Aichi to see the real Aichi still inside the capsule.

" I am the will of Aichi Sendou. I'll fight you in his place."

" Aichi's will?"

Kai then spotted Lulun climbing out from Aichi's back.

" Lulun! You've got to try and wake Aichi up!"

" I got it-lulu!"

" I'll protect this world and everyone. I won't let anyone get in the way. Not Kai-kun either."

" Aichi...? What's wrong?! This isn't like you! What happened to you?!"

That was when Kai remembered the four cards.

 _" Those cards are dragging out his true will... He doesn't want the others to be in danger and wants to protect us all... But..."_ Kai thought

" That's not the real you! The Aichi I know fights alongside with his friends and counts on their support and even supports them himself! He doesn't do anything by himself because he needs their support! And if you want to fight me that badly to prove your point, then I'll win you and prove my point!"

" I'll save this world and protect everyone. I'll defeat anyone who gets in my way, including Kai-kun."

" Well, whether you're his will or not... I'll not let you have your way."

A fight table appeared as Kai placed his deck and starting Vanguard down.

" Just for your information, this isn't my Narukami deck. You should know well what it is."

" Okay."

A lava field appeared right after that.

" You really know me well. Wait... The others!"

" Don't worry. I've placed up a barrier to prevent anyone from entering. So there's nothing to worry about as we fight."

" Alright then."

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
